hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Two images wanted
There is over 160 images on this wiki, but not a single one of the 1966 TV series or Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Be a Detective Stories. These images are needed in an article (this one), and I would have uploaded them but the only ones I found on the Net were either so small they were not even worth uploading, or they were on a web page that did not allow me to save images off of. So if you own one of the Be a Detective novels please scan the cover and upload it and also be on the look out for any screen shots of the Hardy Boys cartoon series. What I would like is: I would like the Be a Detective image to be 120 x 120 (nothing smaller and of course it does not have to be a square like 120 x 120 is, that’s just an example) or bigger. The cover for any of the six books would be good, but one of the first four would be best, because starting with book five the cover design was changed. Here's a web page that has all the cover art for the series, so you know what you are looking. (BTW this website does not allow you to save images off it, but I'm not sure why considering the webmaster does not own the rights to any of the cover art on there...unless he owns S&S, Inc. LOL!) For the TV show image I would also like it to be bigger then 120 x 120 (example) and I would like it to be a screen shot of the show (with Frank and Joe would be best) rather then a toy or other merchandise. EDIT''(by WHLfan (talk/contribs) 06:25, 4 April 2008 (UTC))'':Just to clarify, I want a screen shot from an animated scene, rather then a live-action scene (like the intro). Replay if you can get one/both of the images or just would like to comment. Thanks WHLfan (talk/contribs) 08:20, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi -- I found books #1 and #6 of the Be a Detective series and uploaded them for you. -- Wendy (talk) 17:25, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks to Wendy we now only need the TV screen shot.—WHLfan (talk/contribs) 21:39, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Edit by Centrion: I own one of the Comics from that series, would you like for me to scan in some of the art panels? And on Bob Finnan's website (the link above) do you want the banner under "1960's- The animated Series"? Or the full-animated cast next to the title "Rock 'n' Roll Artists"? I think I figured out a way to get images saved off the website. :Centrion, a scan from one of the comic-books you own would be good, preferable one with out any "talk bubbles", since I'm trying to have images that look like "real life" (no text, no logos, etc.), as you can see from the images already in the Continuities article. An image of the cast would be good, but I'd rather you didn't get it off Bob Finnan's site; even though he doesnt really own the copyright, I still do not want to get in trouble with him. From what I've heard, the last time Bob thought somebody was was coping his site, he did his best to get people not to go to the other site. (I don't really know what was going on, but Bob and the other webmaster sure did NOT seem to like one another LOL!) :—WHLfan (talk/contribs) 20:12, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Edit by Centrion: Sure, better to just not cross the borderline. The last thing we want is for someone to have it out for the website, lol! I'll work on getting those scans, though. :—Centrion (talk 20:12, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Edit by tomswift2002: Yeah, it's probably better not to anger Bob, but I must say, his security on his website is pretty weak. I discovered how to beat it purely by accident. But I'll send him an email and see if he'd like to share one of the pictures that he does have on his website dealing with the animated series since trying to even get a picture off of a VHS tape is going to be difficult. The series hasn't been on the air, from what I've heard, since the 1980's and no one knows who owns the rights and when the series will be out on DVD. :That's a good idea Tom, I was thinking of asking him myself. Thanks Tom. :WHLfan (talk/contribs) 19:55, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Edit by Centrion: I found one pic in the cover and another pic in the comic itself, not sure if their what you mean by animated, though. :—Centrion (talk 5:35, 19 April 2008 (UTC)